


SeXXXy Santa & the Naughty Elf

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Excessive Use of (Bad) Holiday Puns and Innuendo, Exhibitionism, Facials, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Pornography Filming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: ((One-shot in the Desperate Times ‘Verse. You should probably read that story first. This takes place at the beginning of November during the epilogue))Kurt and Blaine agree to film a new Holiday-themed porno. This is the filming of that video.**For those of you looking for some Holiday smut, this couldprobablybe read w/o having read the main fic





	SeXXXy Santa & the Naughty Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, everyone! If you are just here for the smut and haven't read the main fic, let me just give you some quick basic info: Kurt & Blaine are both porn stars. Kurt's porn name is 'Angel' & Blaine's is 'Devon'. They are in a committed relationship w/each other but no one else at work knows (except their boss & his wife).  
> Um, I think that's all. Okay, enjoy the story!
> 
> *REMINDER: **[** _italicized text that is written in brackets_ **]** is how the final edited version of their movie looks. (that way the sexy times aren't being interrupted for all the semi-unimportant behind-the-scenes stuff that goes on during filming of a movie)  
>  *WARNING: Consenting use of impact toys & bondage equipment on another person

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Kurt muttered, as he was changing into his costume. He and Blaine were filming a new Christmas-themed video for TEG. When he was first given the script, he rolled his eyes and thought _'no way! There is no way I'm doing this video'_. But then he saw the way Blaine's eyes lit up when he read it, and the excited smile on his face, and Kurt caved in.

The video was titled 'SeXXXy Santa & The Naughty Elf'; Kurt was the naughty elf. After they were given the script, the two boys talked privately and had a very lengthy discussion about the dynamics of the video. The last time they had filmed a video where Devon had given Angel a few mild commands, Blaine had felt awkward afterwards because he felt that, as a sub, he shouldn't be telling a Dom what to do. This time around, Kurt wanted to make sure that Blaine was comfortable with everything before they got to set; that he knew Angel enjoyed being dominated by Devon, despite Kurt and Blaine's own personal classifications.

They had rehearsed certain parts of the video in Blaine's bedroom a couple of times, to get over any potential awkwardness, and to make sure there would be no issues when it came time to film. But now that Kurt was seeing himself in full costume, he was starting to regret accepting this role.

"Aww, come on, Angel," Blaine said, hearing Kurt's complaining. "Where's your Holiday spirit?"

"Halloween was less than a week ago," he replied. "It's still too early for Christmas."

"It's never too early for Christmas," Blaine told him. "And you know we need to film this now so that the post-production crew can edit it and put all the finishing touches on it in order for it to be released in time for Christmas. Not to mention, you look really cute in that elf costume."

"Honey, this is a porno. I'm not supposed to look _'cute'_. I'm supposed to look hot and/or sexy," Kurt argued. He looked over his appearance in the mirror one more time. His elf costume consisted of a red and green elf hat with tiny jingle bells on it, a red long-sleeved bolero shrug jacket with a wide green jagged-edge collar that had a small bell attached to each of the pointed tips, tight green booty shorts with red trim, and thigh-high candy cane striped stockings. Kurt also wore slippers that looked like elf boots that had bells attached. "Ugh! This is a nightmare!"

"The costume isn't as bad as you think it is. And just because you look cute, doesn't mean you don't also look hot. Because you _do_ look hot; trust me," Blaine said. "In fact, you look very, very sexy. And I cannot wait to ravish you in that outfit."

"I feel ridiculous," Kurt told him. "But I am a professional. I can do this. I just need to focus on what I'm supposed to be doing, and not what I'm wearing." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, let's get to set. And by the way, you look incredibly sexy in those Santa leggings, and those fur-lined suspenders."

"Thank you. But they're not suspenders. They're shoulder straps for the, uh, _mankini_ I'm wearing." Blaine's Santa costume consisted of a standard Santa hat, a red thong mankini with furry white trim, and skin-tight crushed velvet red leggings that the wardrobe department altered by embroidering a black Santa belt with a gold belt buckle onto the waistband. He also had on thick-soled black leather Santa boots with white fur trim on top and a 3-inch heel. The thickness of the sole, plus the heel of the boot, made Blaine appear an inch taller than Kurt.

The set they were working on today was designed to look like Santa's Workshop. There was fake snow, Christmas trees, and other Holiday decorations throughout the room. In the middle of the room there were nine tables set up in three rows of three. Eight of the nine tables would have a background performer sitting at it. Those performers would be dressed in the same elf outfit as Kurt, except the jackets those elves would wear would be green with a red collar; that way Kurt would stand out as the 'head elf'. On each table there was a different 'toy' that the elves in the workshop were supposed to be making. One table had riding crops on it, another had anal beads, and another feather ticklers; and so on. The table that Kurt was going to be stationed at had paddles on it.

\---

Once everyone was on set, the director had them do a quick run through before the cameras started rolling.

**[** _Head Elf Angel put down the paddle he was polishing and looked around the workshop. All the other elves were hard at work on making their toys. Devon Claus would be stopping by soon for his daily inspections, so Angel got up to check the progress of each elf to make sure there would be no issues when he arrived._

_He grabbed a candy cane out of the mason jar on the edge of his table, and began sucking on it seductively before starting his rounds. As he approached each table he would pick up a random toy and look it over, smiling and nodding appreciatively. When he approached Elf Jason's table, he did his usual inspection of the mini flogger that he had picked up; however, once he finished, instead of putting it back down and returning to his own station like he was supposed to, a devilish smirk took over his face and Angel began playing with the flogger; testing it out against his hand._

_Taking the candy cane out of his mouth to speak, Angel giggled in delight. "Ooh, SeXXXy Santa will like this," he said, flirtatiously. Then he looked Jason up and down while licking and biting his lips. "But maybe we should test it further. Just to be sure." He crooked his finger at Jason in a 'come hither' motion, causing Jason to get up and walk around to the other side of the table._

_Once Jason was standing in front of him, Angel put the flogger back on the table and the candy cane back in his mouth then used both hands to yank Jason's shorts down, exposing his half-hard cock. Angel clapped his hands together excitedly then reached out and cupped a hand over Jason's balls, giving them a few light squeezes, before slowly dragging his fingertips up and down the shaft of Jason's cock a few times. When Jason let out a slight whimper, Angel took hold of his waist, spun him around, and bent him over the table. He picked up the mini flogger again and teased Jason with it, running the leather falls up and down Jason's exposed lower back and ass._

_Angel snapped his wrist causing the falls to smack harshly against Jason's bare ass. His excitement over whipping Jason had him bouncing on his toes and laughing with mirth. Just as he was about to take another swing, Devon came up behind him and grabbed his wrist._

_"Now, now, Head Elf Angel," Devon said, chastising him. "What did I tell you about playing with the toys in the workshop? And about disrupting the other elves when they're working? Hmm?" Devon glanced over at Jason who was still bent over the table with his ass on full display. Suddenly he swatted at Jason's ass with his bare hand, slapping him hard enough to leave a light pink handprint on his skin. "Back to work, Elf Jason! You should know better than to indulge Head Elf Angel like this." Jason stood back up and shuffled over to his seat on the other side of the table with his elf shorts still around his ankles, and his head hung in shame._

_Turning back to Angel, Devon frowned and shook his head. "Such a naughty little elf! Looks like Devon Claus is going to have to punish you." He stepped over toward Angel's vacated table, and picked up one of the finished paddles, tapping it against the palm of his hand. "Hmm…Since you seem to be in the mood to test all the other elves' handiwork, I think it's only fair that someone tests yours. And since you've been such a naughty elf, I think I should put you over my knee and see just how sturdy this paddle really is."_

_"But…" Angel began to argue. He saw Devon raise an eyebrow to challenge whatever he was about to say, and backed down with an exaggerated sigh of defeat. Angel pouted and slowly dragged his feet over to where Devon was waiting for him._

_Devon put the paddle back down on the table then hooked his index finger around the curved portion of the candy cane sticking out of Angel's mouth, and pulled it free. "Don't want you choking on this," he told Angel, before licking the piece of candy he'd taken from bottom to top then biting off the tip. Devon then threw the rest of the candy cane over his own head at the wall behind him, sat down in the chair next to the table, reached out to grab Angel's hips, and pulled Angel closer to him. Leaning in so close that their faces were practically touching, Devon smirked at him, and in a provocative voice that was just above a whisper he commanded, "Pull down your shorts."_

_As soon as Angel complied with the demand, Devon patted his lap, silently telling Angel to get into position. Once Angel was bent over Devon's knee, Devon gently caressed Angel's bare ass for a few moments before giving it a nice, solid smack with the palm of his hand. Then Devon picked up the paddle, and without warning, began spanking Angel with it._

_"SeXXXy Santa has told you over and over that you are not to play with the toys in the workshop," Devon said, as he spanked Angel. "He has told you not to play with the other elves when they're working. But yet you insist on doing it anyway."_

_"I'm sorry, Devon Claus," Angel whimpered. "I promise I'll be a good boy from now on."_

_"If you want to make it off of SeXXXy Santa's naughty list, I'm going to need you to show me just how_ good _you can really be," he told him. "Do you promise to do everything Devon Claus says?"_

_"Yes! Anything! I promise!" Angel cried out, as the paddle continued to smack against his backside._

_Devon swatted Angel with the paddle a few more times before he finally ceased his spanking. He helped Angel stand up straight again then stood up himself. Looking over Angel's appearance, Devon gasped. "What is this?" He grabbed hold of Angel's erection, and tugged him closer. "Did my naughty little elf_ enjoy _his punishment?"_

_Angel didn't reply; just hung his head in shame._

_"Well then…You're going to have to be_ extra _good for Devon Claus," Devon said. "Let's see…" He looked around the room, eyes landing on a table of leather cuffs. Devon snapped his fingers, pointed at the cuffs, and waved his hand toward himself silently telling the elf at that table to bring him a pair of cuffs._

_Once the cuffs were in his hand, Devon had Angel remove his shorts completely then place his hands behind his back. He cuffed Angel's wrists then tipped Angel's chin up to look at him. "Are you gonna be a good little elf? Do what Devon Claus says?"_

_"Yes, sir," Angel replied._

_"That's what I like to hear. We're going to make this Yuletide gay. And you can start by visiting SeXXXy Santa's North Pole." Devon pressed his hands down on the tops of Angel's shoulders, forcing him down onto his knees. "Open up that pretty little mouth of yours. Devon Claus needs you to suck on his peppermint stick." Devon hurriedly pulled off his boots and leggings then pushed the pouch of the mankini to the side in order to pull his cock free._

_He guided his cock into Angel's open mouth then tapped the underneath side of Angel's chin, nudging his mouth closed, so that his lips were wrapped tightly around Devon's erection. Devon then began thrusting in and out of that warm, wet heat. "Mmm…that feels so good!" he moaned. "Yes, that's it, just like that. Lick SeXXXy Santa's candy cane."_

_Devon placed one hand on the back of Angel's head, and the other was cupping his jaw. He continued to fuck Angel's mouth for several minutes while moaning loudly and shouting words of encouragement and praise. "That's right; keep doing that. Jingle my bells and Devon Claus will give you a White Christmas." His breathing stuttered as he made soft whimpering sounds indicating that he was close. "You want to taste SeXXXy Santa's special eggnog? Keep that mouth open," Devon told him, as he pulled his cock out of Angel's mouth and came all over Angel's face._

_Devon collapsed into the chair he'd been sitting in earlier and took a quick second to enjoy the high of his orgasm. "Now_ that's _the kind of behavior I look for in a good elf. Oh, but look at this…you're all messy! Come here gorgeous; let Devon Claus clean you up."_

_Angel shuffled forward on his knees until he was in front of Devon. Devon then tipped Angel's head up and began licking his face clean. He took his time, making sure that he got every last drop, paying special attention to Angel's lips. To get the last little bit, he sucked Angel's bottom lip into his mouth, trapping it between his teeth then slowly pulling his head back 'til the lip was free. "All clean."_

_"Please, Devon Claus, please. Will you touch me? Make me cum? Please, sir?" Angel pleaded._

_Devon frowned and shook his head. "I'm afraid that cumming is reserved for good elves only."_

_"But…but I thought you said I was a good elf now?" he asked, pouting._

_"You should know by now that SeXXXy Santa has to check everything twice," Devon answered, smirking mischievously. "So why don't you come sit in my lap; because Devon Claus needs an Angel to perch on top of his Christmas tree."_

_After Devon helped Angel to his feet, he reached over to the table behind him looking for the bottle of lube he knew to be there. He pumped some lube into his hand then had Angel bend over the table, so he could open Angel up and get him ready._

_Devon didn't waste a lot of time in prepping Angel, and as soon as he deemed Angel ready, Angel tried to seat himself in Devon's lap. "Whoa there. Before Devon Claus stuffs your stocking with his Yule log, there is something very important he needs to do." Devon grabbed a condom off of the table, and hurriedly rolled it on, adding more lube once it was in place. "SeXXXy Santa never puts an unwrapped package down a chimney."_

_Since Angel was still in cuffs, he needed Devon's help to straddle Devon's lap, so they were facing each other. As Angel lowered himself onto Devon's cock, he let out a few quiet whimpers._

_"Oh, no. This will not be a Silent Night. Let me hear you scream, gorgeous," Devon commanded. He grabbed hold of Angel's waist tightly, and began roughly thrusting up into him while also guiding Angel as he bounced up and down on Devon's cock._

_"Oh! Yes! Devon! Fuck, that feels so good!" Angel wailed._

_"You like riding on my sleigh? Gonna make the bells on my bobtail ring?" Devon asked, before kissing and biting all along Angel's jaw and neck._

_"Mmm…Devon. Oh, Devon Claus, please, please pull on my Christmas Cracker, and take your prize!" Angel moaned._

_"Not yet, gorgeous," Devon told him. "I'm not ready to roast your chestnuts just yet."_

_Angel's legs were becoming tired, and he was having a little trouble keeping his momentum going, but he really wanted to be good for Devon, so he sluggishly kept moving._

_"Hang on a second, Angel," Devon said. He lifted Angel off of his cock, causing Angel to whimper and whine. "It's alright, gorgeous. I got you. We're just gonna switch positions and give your legs a rest. Here…" Devon picked Angel up and bent him over the table then he hurriedly shoved his cock back deep into Angel's stretched out hole. "There we go! Oh, you feel so good, baby!"_

_"Harder! Please, Devon, harder!" he cried out. "Yes! Yes! Like that! Oh,_ right there _! Fuck, that is amazing!"_

_"You are being so good for Devon Claus," Devon moaned. "He's got a big sack filled with goodies just for you." Devon finally took hold of Angel's erection in a tight grip, stroking vigorously, as his thrusting became erratic while pounding into Angel. "I hope you're close, because SeXXXy Santa's about to cum down your chimney!"_

_Devon stilled his thrusts as he released his orgasm into the condom, but didn't stop the movement of his hand as it stroked Angel's cock; Angel's orgasm erupted a few seconds later. He pulled out of Angel slowly then removed his condom, and dropped it into the small wastebasket under the table. After he tucked his cock back into the mankini, Devon removed the cuffs from Angel, and dropped them onto the table. He picked Angel up, and carried him over to the chair, carefully lowering himself into it while cuddling Angel close, so that Angel would be sitting in his lap sideways._

_"Am I off of the naughty list now?" Angel asked, hopefully, before burying his face in Devon's neck and nuzzling him._

_"You definitely earned your way off of the bad naughty list. But the things you did to SeXXXy Santa were wicked indeed. I'm gonna have to put you on my nice 'n' naughty list," he replied, flirtatiously, while walking his fingers slowly up Angel's thigh. Once he reached Angel's cock, Devon playfully teased him, by lightly brushing his fingers over Angel's cock and balls. "Mm, Mm, Mm…Devon Claus is going to be having visions of your sugar plums dancing in his head all night long!"_

_Angel giggled then lifted his head up to look at Devon. "I'd be happy to let you have the real thing instead, if you'd like."_

_"Oh, I like. I like very much!" he replied. "And as a reward for being so good, and making Devon Claus feel so jolly, I'm giving you the rest of the night off." Devon then looked up as if just now realizing that they were still in the workshop with all the other elves watching him. "The rest of you can get back to work. And remember," he pointed to the security camera watching over the workshop, "I'll know if you've been bad or good; so you better be good for goodness's sake."_

_As he stood back up, Devon lifted Angel and gently tossed him over his shoulder, slapped his ass, then carried him out of the workshop._ **]**

\---

Once the director dismissed everyone, Kurt waited until no one was around to hear him and asked Blaine how he was feeling.

"I'm great, sweetie; really," Blaine replied. "The talk we had, plus our rehearsals, helped a lot. So, thank you."

"You're very welcome. Though, I'm still confused why you wanted to do this video with _me_ if you knew there was a chance you'd be uncomfortable afterwards," Kurt wondered.

Blaine chuckled before answering. "Well, for starters, you're the only one here that I trust enough to ride me. So, that's why it had to be _you_ I did the video with. But the reason that I wanted to the video, period, was because I couldn't pass up an opportunity to use so many Holiday puns and innuendo. I mean, when else am I going to get the chance to say something about you sitting in my lap, so I can stuff your stocking with my Yule log – _without_ you getting upset and refusing to have sex with me for the rest of the night?"

"Oh my god! You wanted to do this video for the _puns_?! If I had known that was your reason, I definitely wouldn't have agreed to do this video," Kurt told him.

"Hey, at least I made the director cut the line where I was supposed to say _'Hark, the Head Elf Angel sings!'_ after you start screaming when I had you bent over the table," he replied, defensively.

Kurt groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ugh, thank you for that. But…" he sighed, resigned, and shook his head before quietly muttering, "I'm in love with a dork."

"I love you too," Blaine said. "Speaking of which…are you sleeping over tonight? Or are you going home?"

"If you think I'm gonna go home alone after the video we just did, you are sorely mistaken," Kurt told him. "We are going back to your place and I am going to cuddle the fuck out of you."

"Sounds good to me." Blaine then smiled mischievously and started quietly singing to the tune of _'Earth Angel'_ , "Elf Angel, Elf Angel; the one I adore; love you forever, and ever more."

"Honey? You're pushing your luck," Kurt warned.

"Then maybe you should punish me when we get home?" Blaine winked at him, laughed, then hurried off to wardrobe to return his Santa outfit, leaving a very turned on Kurt staring after him with his mouth open in shock.

 


End file.
